Death Wish: the south park & naruto version
by antegotovinapwnsmokona
Summary: Please Comment & review, better to have flames than have none at all. I'm telling you that i don't own the Death Wish pentalogy or Death Wish III that i based it on, the South park/Naruto characters, they're owned by their respective owners!
1. Introduction

DEATH WISH, Cartoon-Anime X-overs edition

All the characters are owned by their owners. I mean all of it, I don't benefit here, only make a remake of a movie into a fanfic. An Epic & must see action film.

Charles Bronson Kicks ass! WHEEEEE!!!!!!!

The story is based on Death Wish III which is owned by MGM & Brian Garfield (Because he's the one who started it). 5/5 stars for movie & soundtrack. Thanks for the Crew, they did a good movie.

Death Wish Series & its characters are ©s of Brian Garfield & MGM.

SP & all chars © Comedy Central/Matt & Trey

Naruto & chars. are © of Kishimoto Masashi.

Star Ocean © of Square Enix

All the other chars. are owned by the ones who made it.

Many are OOC mkay?

Partially based on Death wish III, others, made up by myself.

PLZ REVIEW. Better to have flames than none at all.

In the city of Konoha, Kyle Broflovski just took a bus ride from Sand nation to visit Tweek who lives in an apartment. As the bus rolls on to a terminal, Kyle gets his backpack, walk into a taxi & to ask the Driver go to Tweek's address. Just as the taxi driver gets blocked by a car accident. "I'll give you 20 if you make it fast & out of this mess." Kyle asks. The Driver is given +20 bucks & escapes the mess in the road.

Meanwhile Sasori & Gaara enter Tweek's room & the other 2 entering through a window that they destroyed w/ a rock. As they flunk him they destroy his room & beat him up because they weren't given protection money. Kyle still calls him with his cellphone but to no avail. As they left him to die, they leave & the taxi where Kyle finally stopped at the front of his friend/former classmate's apartment. As he enters 1E, Tweek's room w/ an open door, he draws his Browning HP from his black coat & calls his name to no avail, but he sees an almost dying Tweek as he asks what happened in this place his last words were,"Kyle, take care of my things, will you, before they get back?" but this time he didn't speak w/ his added twitching effect. & then, he passed away. The NYPD arrived, but it was too late & thinking it was Kyle, they cuffed him, sent to a police car & sent to a precinct where he was interrogated a bit cruelly but only until Ibiki Morino came & the other men left him. He was one of the 4 who arrested Kyle thinking he killed Tweek. As he interrogated him, he wanted a lawyer but Ibiki was going to kick him but Kyle missed & retaliated. He was sent to precinct jail & got a mugshot with his stuff confiscated. As he was now in a cell with 10 thugs, one of them tried kick his ass but he just kicked the thug & shoved his head between the metal bars that blocked them from doing anarchy all over the building. They laughed at the loser as Kyle was sitting on the floor of the cell. But Eric Cartman, one of the inmates, was staring at him, something with an Eternal grudge of his on Kyle. As the Morning came, he asked 3 thugs to try kick Kyle's ass off. But he missed one of them, but he gets ass kicked & Cartman kicks & punches him in the stomach as he gets beaten by other thugs & others cheering.

"Hey man, I always win!" Cartman spoke out to Kyle, whom rose up beats him up only to be stopped by other thugs & Cartman beating him up again. This time the cops nearby intervene as they restrain the fat thug & sent to another cell only to be released 5 minutes later with a lawyer helping him.

"If only they didn't stop it, I would've killed you sooner. We'll meet again. I'll kill someone & oh catch it on the 6'o clock news!" Hours after Cartman was released, he returned back to his gang as the leader

But after a few hours of interrogation, Kyle got released from jail due to another lawyer & he got his freedom back 30 minutes later.

As he walks out from precinct & nearing home, a thug nearby steals a woman's camera. But he was too fast for Kyle, he runs for an underground parking lot nearby. As the thug named the Giggler disappears, inside the parking lot, he picks up a crowbar.

Meanwhile:

As a few gangsters were smoking crack & another talking to a public phone, Hinata nearby was talking to a few people, when a thug tried assault her, but after a while, as her friends left, the thug jumped off to the front of her car & saying "come on bitch, stop the car!!", but as he was on the front of it, she went to the parking lot because the thug blocked her view & confused her, as he was blocking off the window, but at the same time, Kyle was also there as the car braked & it threw the thug a few meters off. He then ran to the left door of the car but just as he opens it, Kyle swung the crowbar very hard causing teeth to come out & the thug running for his life. Luckily, she reversed as far as she can. Kyle hides it in his coat & walks out of the parking lot slowly, as he goes out from the lot, Kenny calls him from the window,

"Hey, I'll be right down!" Kenny shouted from the porch.

Moments later, Kenny asks Kyle who he is & both answer to each other that they were both friends of Tweek.

"Hey Kyle, it's a long time that I've seen you."

"Hey Kenny, same feeling."

"Tweek always spoke about you everytime. And you missed the funeral, it was a good one" as they go into Kenny's apartment filled with books, games to play, pictures of he & Tweek as soldiers, WWII cartridges on a glass-covered box, submachine guns from WWII as his trophies, & with Kelly around playing GTA:SA on the PS2.

"He also said you were also in the Colorado National Guard along with him in his battalion."

"I was a conscientious objector but he didn't give a damn, and we were still good friends."

"Just before he got killed, he told me he was going to do something."

Kenny then told him, that Tweek was forced to give protection money or else, & giving information on who were the creeps/thugs, that included the giggler & Cartman.

On Kyle's room:

"Oh & by the way, I'll give you the keys, the rent's paid until the end of the month, Tweek already paid until the end of the month, goodnight." and Kenny leaves Kyle in his room alone.

The next day:

"Hinata & Sasuke I'll introduce you, Kyle Broflovski, my classmate & friend."

"Thanks Kyle, you saved her last night," Sasuke answered back;

"Is there anything that I can help you with in return?"

"What do the cops do here?"

"Just enforce the parking laws"

"Oh"

"See you later."

He also visited Stan Marsh & Wendy, who were now a married:  
"Hey Dude, long time I didn't see you." S

"3 months, Or 4 months, Or longer?" K

"3 months, a long time I didn't see you" S

"Oh & we're married" S

"Good for the 3 of us!" K

"See you later, bye!" K


	2. Baiting some bastards

An invitation pt 2 & baiting time

Note: I do not own Deathwish III, SP & the characters or anything else, except what I wrote here.

An hour later……

"Oh yes, thank you very much." And Kyle puts the phone down.

"What's that about?" Kenny asks nearby.

"My friend Wildey's coming."

"Who is he?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Where are you going to?"

"Just take it easy, that's my problem Kenny."

Going to a nearby Postal service building, Kyle goes in.

"The box is 5953." Post officer tells him

"Thanks for the tip" Kyle answers back

He opens the box & gets $10000 cash that he got from his savings.

45 minutes later, Kyle visits a car rent/but dealership & chooses a black Citroen DS,

"How are you gonna pay for this, cash or credit card?" asked the dealer,

He brings out $4000 buy the car using it as later bait for the creeps.

Later…..

He goes back driving his car & parking it.

"What's that for?" Asks Kenny,

"That's bait." Answers Kyle.

As he looks by the window, he asks

"As I walk up through the lobby, I smelled something wonderful."

"Oh it's Iruka Umino & his wife Anko, they cook Japanese food."

At Iruka's apartment,

Kenny: "That's Iruka & Anko Umino, & that is Kyle Broflovski on my left side, he's now in apartment 1E; he's also admiring your dinner,"

A: "It's ramen"

K. B. :"It smells wonderful."

I: "Wanna join us?"

K. B. "Sure! Can I have a few minutes to fix stuff"

A: "It's OK"

Meanwhile at Kyle's apartment, He opens up a cabinet nearby & picks up a WiS that was hidden under a layer of clothes. As he gets it, he gets the magazine & loads it on the pistol.

At the Umino's apartment,

As Anko was talking about how she married Iruka, but they then heard the arguments of two men trying to open Kyle's car. Realizing those two were trying to steal his car, he goes out of the apartment, seeing two men stealing the parts of his car.

"What's the problem with my car?"

"Just get outta here!"

"We're stealing the car" another gangster added

"Now you're gonna fucking die!"

Kyle then draws his WiS handgun from his coat & kills the two thugs for stealing his car. He leaves the two dead thugs & the car alone & returns to the apartment as he hides the gun in his coat. Kenny then asks:

"We heard shots, what happened?"

"I just sent them a message."

Kyle then returns to the dinner of their neighbors & the door of their room closes.


	3. kicking some ass

Kicking some ass

As a police car rushes & turns left, a mob of thugs throw washing machines, rocks, sticks, luckily escaping their wrath, as the mob returns back, they were surrounding Eric Cartman as he tortures another gangster from another turf.

"You're out of your turf" Cartman calmly talks to him as his hair is grabbed by one of Cartman's thugs.

"Yeah this is our turf" another thug talks to the gangster.

"Hurt 'im" he commands to one of his loyal thugs, & then commanding Hidan, another of his loyal men to kill the gangster, as thugs of Cartman's cheer for killing the gangster who just went to Cartman's Turf.

At the Police Headquarters in Brooklyn, Ibiki shouts:

"Gentlemen, the streets are full of degenerates, killing each other indiscriminately, I want some arrests, you guys aren't pussies, right?"

"Chief," another cop answered

"I want some arrests, felony arrests, & there are some guys in the morgue, maybe he's yours or some other guy. Get that?"

Back in Brooklyn, Hinata & Sasuke were just out of a store buying grocery when a thug comes out & shouts:

"Hey, what the fuck are you looking at?"

"Hey, gimme $5 man"

as the two walk peacefully, & not giving a damn at all he says:

"I said gimme $5 sucker!" but as he reverse walks & another thug soon attack Sasuke down & Hinata cursing, Kyle was nearby & shouts "Hey!", he then runs toward the thug & punches him up, resulting in two thugs escaping from Kyle, a young man cheers him for what Kyle has done.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks man, are you alright Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who is this man? We need him." A man who looks like a sannin asks

"Jiraiya, this is Mr. Broflovski, our new neighbor in 1E." Sasuke answers him.

"I'm happy to meet you Mr, Broflovski, oh & this is my wife Tsunade."

Nearby……

"That's him, the man in the green hat & green-black stripe" referring to Kyle, who now wore a black coat, lime-black stripe shirt & dark grey jeans but still wearing his lime green hat.

"That Sonofabitch, He's on my turf, I'll take care of him." Cartman replies as they look at him nearby.

Hours later……

As Kyle plays Driv3r on the Xbox, his phone rings, pauses the game & receiving it, he is asked,

"Are you Tweek's friend? What are you doing in 1E?" Cartman asks

"Taking care of Tweek's stuff." Kyle answers back.

"He's dead, just like you're gonna be & I'm watching you" Cartman then places the phone down in its place. As Kyle does the same & goes for the bathroom to answer Nature's call, he sees black shoeprints & realizing it was an infiltration, Kyle then makes a simple trap by putting nails on a wooden plank, lots of them.

Later at night, Kyle goes out but gives attention to Ibiki because he was telling him about reports

"Whaddya think of the neighborhood?"

"Still bad, & getting worse."

"Guess what, give me some info & I'll bring SWAT down here, whaddya say?"

"I can help you doing this thing out"

"Oh & Cartman's the chief creeper of the district,"

"He's a good citizen, not like you." Ibiki tells him

"Like I said, I can help you."

As Kyle returns to his room, he opens the lights out incl. the bathroom's light, he sees blood that came out from the trap.

Meanwhile a gangster recuperates from the trap I mentioned a sentence earlier

"Man, I'm hurt" a thug tells Cartman  
"That sonofabitch!"

"We gotta kill that motherfucker!" Sasori speaks out.

"Yeah!"

"That sonofabitch!"


	4. Wildey's Here

Wildey's here

"Give us money, woman!" A thug asks a woman

"What's that money for?" was her reply

"Protection, from creeps who do shit around here!"

"You're the creeps, & get out of my way! I'm enough of your shit."

The thug then leaves her immediately.

Kyle & Sasuke nearby stare at the thug

Later Kyle then is visited by the lawyer who just saved his freedom,

"Hey Kyle, are you gonna file charges?"  
"I told you I'm not gonna file charges at you guys."

"Wanna have dinner on Friday?"  
"Sure"

They would then talk about their jobs.

"See you next time" she then leaves his place via taxi

Meanwhile Iruka & his wife Anko in their house had been visited by Policemen who threaten him to surrender his newly bought Sten gun, but was forced to give it to the police. Later however, thugs ransacked their apartment & vandalized their stuff. The next day Kyle then creates a makeshift trap for the Umino couple, the next day they invited Kyle for Teriyaki, They heard a scream &, they go to the makeshift trap Iruka asks:

"What are those?"

"Teeth" Kyle replies to Naruto's teacher & friend.

At the same time near a store, a police car nearby is reported by another cop that a 5' 6" thug had been hit & has 2 front teeth missing

The next day Kyle & Sasuke see another robbery in front of them, courtesy of the Giggler, but their full speed running was no match to that of the Giggler's

"This Wildey friend of yours, can he catch this guy?"

And Kyle nods, exhausted from chasing the thug.

At his apartment, Kenny asks,

"Then who's Wildey" as Kyle & Sasuke return back to their apartment,

"You'll see."

The next day, Kyle visits the Postal service & receives a box that was heavy, he returns back to his apartment as Stan, Wendy, Butters, Iruka, Anko, Kenny, Jiraiya & Tsunade were awaiting this Wildey friend of his.

At his apartment, Kyle announces,

"Wildey's here" as Kyle opens a paper covered box & opens its cover, revealing a .475 Wildey Magnum Custom built by Wildey from Brookfield, Conneticut.

"It Fires a .475 Wildey magnum, real stopping power."

"Is it like a .44 magnum?" Kenny asks

"No, .44 magnum's a pistol cartridge, but this one is just a short version of the African big game cartridge; Which means, it kicks much ass just like a Mauser." & then returns it to its box.

The night later, Hinata was returning back to her car as a few thugs were awaiting nearby, but a few thugs were chasing her, as she runs for life, Cartman then hits her w/ a bat, making her unconscious, as she limped to sleep, only to have her belongings stolen & attacked only to be left as dead by Cartman & his most loyal men.


	5. Finishing the Giggler's ass off

Finishing the giggler

"They attacked her & stole her possessions, & left to die, oh why?!" Sasuke cried in his apartment.

"Kenny, get a taxi, now!" Kyle asked his friend.

"Thanks;" he answered back to the hospital, as he puts the phone down, he says "she's going to live, just a broken arm & a leg." Kyle then walks w/ him out of the door of the apartment & into the taxi. "Don't worry, she's gonna live."

At the Hospital,

As the two men are led by a nurse, they meet the doctor who treated her, who rises up from his chair, & says: "Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha has expired; I'm really sorry" at that very sentence the Uchiha goes into a nearby chair & cries as his wife had just died.

"But they told me she got a broken arm & a leg." Kyle told the doctor about what they told him in the phone.

"At first it was only the arm, but so did the leg & she had internal hemorrhage."

Later, they went to the scene where it was actually recorded by a nearby security camera, as it plays on, Sasuke was now biting his nail,

"The light's not good either, no good evidence at all!"

That night,

As Kenny watches Kyle makes his own .475 ammuntion mailed by the Wildey guys, & mailed, assemble-your-own 7.62 Combloc munition incase the enemies they have are armed w/7.62x39 weapons incl. the AKM, SKS rifle & the RPD Squad automatic weapon, he puts in gunpowder & combines bullet & shell in a manual assembling machine. Kenny asks "You just make them by yourself?", "It's better than buying them up & teaches you how to make a bullet." Kyle answers calmly as he assembles the bullet & shell into a cartridge.

Later,

"The action of the gun can be adjustable, depending on the cartridge's charge." Kyle says on as he modifies the gun's action, "Well, I'm going to buy myself some ice cream." Kyle then hides his Wildey inside his coat & gets his DSLR camera; Kenny for a while, is puzzled on why would kyle show flash the camera outside, knowing it's dangerous, Kyle then answers "This is America, isn't it?" Kyle then goes out of the apartment to buy a ice cream & an Instant noodle version of the Fisherman's soup/Fish stew (Riblja Corba) in a small supermarket nearby, as he goes in, a young man nearby is given one by Kyle, who also gets another for himself & the Instant noodle Fisherman's soup, He walks to the clerk & pays for the price incl. that of the young man whom he also gave. He then walks out of the store eating ice cream & Instant noodles Fisherman's soup on left hand, as he eats his ice cream, the Giggler comes by meeting his fellow thugs. Kyle hears them talking about him & the Giggler sneaks nearby & soon steals his camera. Kyle then puts the ice cream stick between his teeth, drops Instant noodles & draws Wildey, cocks the hammer & slowly aims it on the Giggler, as he aims it, he then fires it & the Giggler gets killed, & people cheer on since the now dead Giggler had done many crimes.

The next day,

"They killed him, man!" a thug shouted on,

"They have no business doing that, none at all." Was Cartman's reply;.

"It's the new man!" Sasori answers him back, "The one from the jail," answered Deidara, obviously referring to Kyle.

"Not too smart, not that smart." Cartman replied calmly

At the scene of the crime,

A police car stops near the scene & Ibiki comes out of the right door as people nearby are blockaded by police to put order.

"It's about time, I'm glad he's dead, he stole my stuff last week!" A woman shouts on angrily as she is restricted by another cop.

As he looks on, ibiki asks another cop, "There isn't much of this bastard, isn't it?"

The cop nods negatively & said:"It's getting a bit peaceful here & fewer complaints must be a good effect on the community". Another cop: "looks like a rifle bullet, witnesses say he shot from that corner, nearby the Supermarket;" The other cop replied: "He's a good shooter!" "Better than any of us in the department;" Ibiki answered back.

Meanwhile, At the lawyer's house,

"Hello," She said,

"Hello," he answered back

As he gives her a wine bottle, he said: "the store said it's the best wine that they have"

Later,

As she prepares 2 glasses of wine one for her & the other for Kyle, while he plays Colin Mcrae Rally 05 on the PS2, he says:

"I do like your job, though" he tells her

"Sometimes, I feel I'm on the wrong side, defending creeps. You're gentle, but I see a lot of gentle people get hurt."

"Damnit, some people got to fight back hard, it's probably going on balance. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It's okay, see you next time, it's late now." As he reads his watch to1:00 AM. He leaves for the door, but before leaving, both lightly hug each other, but the two of them are thinking that they love each other.


	6. Cartman's Wrath Unleashed

Cartman's Wrath

The same night, Cartman makes Hidan sniff cocaine, which makes him high,

"Go on, be high, go flatten your ass, this is just coke" Cartman makes him still high & shouts, "he's gonna kill someone tonight." & his army of thugs inside an old house cheers for Hidan.

The next night, Cartman stares at Kyle's window as Kyle stares at him angrily as well. Kyle then gets his Wildey, covers it in his coat & walks out. As the two see, Cartman then runs out into a ruined vacant lot, Kyle chases him, as he walks in he sees a man going into the inside of the apartment from a metal staircase, he then draws his wildey, but Cartman comes in & fires his Ingram Mac-10 at Kyle, but he misses, as he fires on, Kyle ducks & throws his Wildey into a pile of garbage cans & walks crouching but Cartman fires at him again, but not a single hit came to Kyle. Cartman then said to Sasori & Hidan: "Get 'im off, move back." As Kyle goes down to a dark room, he sneaks as Sasori goes near a intersection of rooms. He then punches him in the face, but he gets stabbed in the back, (But, don't worry, he doesn't die, because he was wearing a knife-bulletproof vest under his lime-black stripe shirt.) He then gets the same weapon & kills the thug, but Hidan soon comes in, Kyle then throws the knife at him & puts down an old cabinet to hamper Hidan & get some time. Sasori gets conscious back as well, at the same time Kyle runs towards a way out but it's blocked & is surrounded by a group of his thugs, including Hidan & Cartman. Cartman then orders him to catch Kyle. Luckily, he escpaes through a metal ladder & into an apartment staircase, as Hidan goes into the last section, Kyle then throws a pot, and goes into a room w/ someone reading, & Hidan goes in as well, but Kyle goes up into the top of the building, gets a crowbar & hides in a dark place, Hidan comes in but Kyle hits him & throws him towards Hidan's death, soon falling into a car, with spikes. Kyle goes down & gets his Wildey back & cleans it.

The next day, at Kyle's apartment,

Ibiki tells him: "People are getting way fucked up;" & at the same time he kills a roach with his bare hands. Kyle then replies: "He isn't finished yet. Just like the roach you got to thin out their numbers, it could weaken their support." & Ibiki leaves him off.

Later, at noon,

"Hi, is this Mr. Jiraiya?" Cartman asks the pervert sannin

"Yes, yes." Jiraiya replies back

"I think your wife's sick or something, she needs your help."  
"What do you mean?"

"Hey, you be nice now. I think you better be here, at home."

"Who is this?!"

"You threw one of my boys out last week, you're wife's dying."

Jiraiya runs outside & sees Cartman run from his apartment, leaving an almost dead Tsunade in her chair. She was alive but 50/50, later she recovers w/ a-near death experience, but not the same ever again.

Later, Kyle was cooking canned Kimchi, as he was cooking, the phone rings & Kyle gets it.

"You see what you've done. You made me mad, bye!" Cartman said

At Kenny's apartment, Kyle talks to Kenny.

"I think he wants me dead. What about Jiraiya?" Kyle asks

"He isn't gonna be the same guy again. For 20 years, no one broke my windows. Those who want to, I say fuck'em. I've had it; well our friend Tweek said the same thing. He should've used them, he gave them to me to keep, and when the next time comes around, I've got something for them." Kenny answered back

"What?"

"I'll show you."

They then walk into a dresser & Kenny opens it & reveals a machine gun.

"This, is a .30 Browning machine gun, Tweek brought them home from his service as a National Guardsman. And they still work; they make big holes in these sons of bitches." Kenny tells Kyle.

Kyle soon gets a long belt of 30-06 ammunition which was placed under the weapon.

"If I leave he wins & more people will get hurt or worse die. Just give me a day to finish Cartman & it's probably over."

Kyle then comes out of his apartment & goes into his car, going to the lawyer's house, but little he knows that there's another car with Cartman, Gaara & Konan in it following him to the lawyer's house.

Just at the same time they were playing The Getaway on her PS2, they decided to have a date, but leaving the house & little they knew that they were being followed by Cartman, Gaara & Konan. Before the date, Kyle said: "I'm going to get my mail for a while." He then stopped the car at the Mail Service where Kyle got his $10,000, & his .475 Wildey Magnum. But just as he goes in, Cartman, Gaara & Konan hit her, turn the car on & pull it downhill, but just as she regained consciousness, she quickly stops the car with her hand, just near meters from another passing car. The police were called in & realizing Kyle & the lawyer are both in danger, they are both taken to protective custody. Kyle can't do anything but call Kenny that he is under protective custody until the next morning.


	7. Preparations

Preparations

At Kenny's business which is a Taxi meters repair although it also repairs taxis, it is destroyed in an explosion; a crowd of people including Kenny are restricted as firefighters put out the blaze. But when he comes to his apartment back, he hears a mob that was nearby & was attacking his apartment. He knew Kyle was under police protection, but he can't do anything but get the M60 machine gun nearby the M1919 Browning machine gun that was inside the closet. He then loaded the ammunition belt & mutters: "I'm going to get you sons of bitches". He goes out of the door of the apartment's side balcony which is on the right side of his apartment, & he pulls the guns bolt. As soon he comes out of the door of the balcony, one of the thugs shouted: "He's got a gun!" but when he tries firing it but instead it jammed, the same thug shouted:"It's not working, kill the motherfucker!!!!" He tries pulling the blot, but to no avail, soon the crowd of thugs, soon attack him, but he attacks them with the butt of his machine gun, but moments later, he is soon overpowered by the thugs, thrown into the ground but he is wounded, but not dead. Sasuke, Stan & Wendy soon see him lying & injured. They soon report it to police & tell Ibiki to let Kyle visit Kenny because he was going to say something to Kyle, only the 2 of them. (but they aren't gay)

At the Hospital, the nurse leads Kyle, Ibiki & some cops to Kenny's room & the Doctor said: "Kenny's still alive, some bad fractures, but he can make it."

At his room, Kyle enters & Kenny, with Kelly nearby, says: "I screwed it up, I lost the M60." Kyle replies to him: "Its okay, the M60 isn't that really reliable." Kenny was now saying: "The Browning & the AKM are still there but the AK has only 4 magazines. While he's still outside, go out & kill those sons of bitches. Go kill those sons of bitches." Meanwhile, Ibiki finishes his sprite can to make him awake. As he goes into Kenny's room, he sees Kenny saying: "He had to go some place." Ibiki just sighs & sees that Kyle escaped from the hospital's window, but he wasn't there. At the same time, Kyle calls for a taxi & heads into the mail service office. He gets a small & a big box which that contain 2 RPG-7 heads & a paratrooper's version of the RPG-7, easy to disassemble. He then goes to his apartment, Sasori, soon goes into Cartman's base, which is a ruined house. Kyle at the same time then goes into the very same place where he was shown the M1919 machine gun, he gets the ammunition belt & wears around his neck like a bling bling, holding the gun w/ his neck as the support, his left hand carrying the RPG & its rounds, & the AKM slung on his back. Sasuke nearby helps him carry the Machine gun & tells him it was once Tweek's gun. He opens the door to his apartment, loads the Browning, the Wildey & his Kalashnikov AKM.

At Cartman's House/Base

"He's back man, He's back at the apartment!" Sasori told Cartman

"Move," Cartman replies as he reaches a telephone nearby & dials the number.

"Yeah Eric Cartman here, Listen, I need more guys, and I have heat in the area, a lot of it, thanks." Cartman then closes the phone back

At Kyle's Apartment

Kyle opens the small box, revealing it to be 2 RPG-7 rounds & then opening the RPG-7 box, mail-ordered from Russia. Sasuke comes in with Tweek's AKM, asking "What's that?" Kyle answers back: "It's the RPG-7 missile launcher, Anti-tank & Anti-Personnel, fires 3ft of the barrel & self-propelled. It won't do well though, unless I can get them bunched." "All I got is an AKM." The Uchiha answers but Kyle insists him it's an AKM not an AK-47. Kyle wears his Bullet/Knife-proof vest around his black-lime stripe shirt, "Well, we should get a few of them." Kyle answers back.


	8. The Showdown

The Showdown

As thugs cheer an army of more thugs in Motorcycles, the thugs assault innocent civilians & move around in motorcycles. Just as thugs were attacking the Apartment building, Kyle comes out of the same place where Kenny lost. As he comes out with Sasuke holding the ammunition belt, a thug shouts: "He's got a gun! He's got a gun!" as soon he says it Kyle pulls the trigger of the M1919 Browning machine gun & fires it at the thugs attacking him, quickly mowing down their ranks quickly. At the Umino's house, she shouts to Iruka happily, who was now satisfied: "It's Mr. Broflovski! He just shot some of those bastards!" At the same time as they see him shoot the thugs neighbors of his soon arm themselves with pistols, SMGs & any weapon they can find. Stan, Wendy & Butters soon sees this as an opportunity to finally stop the crime problem in their Neighborhood & arm themselves w/ machine guns & Assault rifles. As thugs soon attack run for Kyle, he then shoots them & mows some of them. Kyle soon fires at thugs who also came out as a sneak attack. And then he attacks more of them as they try killing him from buildings, ending with the thugs being dead or running for life.

At the same time a group of thugs come back to Cartman & his loyal thugs on a sidewalk & calls his reinforcements to attack now. His reinforcements, consisting of Biker Gangs, throw Molotov cocktails & grenades at small businesses & other buildings.

Later, after Kyle & Sasuke were eliminating thugs they finally meet a car, with 4 thugs attacking with Mini-14 assault rifles & semi-automatic pistols, Kyle finally loads the last ammunition belt into the browning & starts firing his gun towards the attacking car, but although it hits the front, it soon hits the sides killing all 4 attacking thugs inside & burning. Sasuke tells him: "We're run out of ammo!" Kyle then drops the gun & Sasuke throws out the box. Kyle then draws his Wildey & Sasuke drawing his AKM.

Meanwhile……

"Air units to base, be advised, there's a riot out of control, some burning buildings & shots fired." A pilot telling Air base & police about what's happening in the neighborhood, a riot out of control; The Biker reinforcements attack buildings & thugs from a building attacking off people & throw Molotov cocktails at them & nearby cars. Kyle with his Wildey drawn out & Browning HP drawn, soon runs towards a trench while firing at 2 thugs & running diagonally towards the trench firing his Browning. In the trench, he crouches & then fires his Wildey into the Garbage can, which makes one of the 2 thugs fire out his revolver only to be killed by the wrath of Kyle's .475 Wildey Magnum, the other thug does the same thing & gets killed by his Wildey. He goes up from the trench, & sneaks behind a wall, before attacking though, he opens up a portion of his shirt & realizes that only 2 shots in the stomach were stopped by the Bullet/Knife-proof vest & running into a backyard, 2 thugs shoot him but he soon crouches & kills the thugs with 1 bullet each.

As the Umino couple watches the newsman telling of riots in their neighborhood & reporting at the damage that has happened. Cartman soon is visited by some of the thugs & asks: "Have you seen him?" "No, we didn't see any shit!" they replied. As a police helicopter sees them he commands them to move.

At the same time police attack 2 thugs & having 1 wounded officer, an officer fire at the thugs with his shotgun, but with luck, he & his men successfully killed the 2 thugs who were fighting them

At the same time, a half-naked woman is being dragged off by 3 thugs, as Kyle runs silently, he then goes to a nearby staircase & fires his Wildey at the 3 thugs, letting the half-naked woman escape, terrified, that is. At a different place, a police car runs by & is attacked by Cartman with an Ingram MAC-10, the 2 police men attack him, but they lose to his Ingram & Cartman runs off from the attacked cop car. Kenny & Kelly meanwhile, watch with joy as Police finally intervene & finish off the thugs.

Meanwhile, near a railroad crossing, 5 thug bikers are unaware of a chain trap set up by Butters but manned by Craig & being guarded by Clyde, armed with a Tankman's version of the Suomi Submachine gun. As he looks on, he gives Craig the signal to pull the chain, which he did, causing the bikers to fall over & a few men armed with revolvers & blowback guns fire at the now fallen bikers. Clyde then kills the rest & gives out a handgun to Craig & other people incl. children surround the dead thugs cheer as they won their battle. In another place, Cartman commands a thug to invade a house but soon gets killed by a man with a British SMLE, but 2 other thugs throw Molotov Cocktails at the house but luckily, the man escape unharmed , but then he is killed by Cartman with his Ingram MAC-10. At another street, a Biker gets chased by a cop car with cops firing at the same time at other firing thugs & some getting killed; a thug luckily escapes their wrath & escapes into a stairway near the door of an apartment, he tries opening a locked door by force. Opening it with a Crowbar, he then immediately gets stabbed into the head by a trap that had Knife on & falling into his death. Kyle meanwhile hid onto a wall & while looking on, Sasori aims his Romanian AKM from a window sill, Sasuke then shouts "Mr. Broflovski, look out!" & fires his AKM towards Sasori & falling towards the spike covered ground; Kyle then raises his Wildey & Sasuke rising up his AKM like a rebel. Kyle would advance & Sasuke firing his AKM into 2 thugs firing from a high balcony & hiding on a ruined car as a barricade, Kyle then gives cover for him by firing his Wildey on the 2 thugs on the balcony which kills them & realizing there was no ammo for his wildey, he then draws his AKM & fires it like automatically towards 2 thugs who were firing from a staircase. Sasuke then says: "I'm out of ammo; I'm gonna get the Schmeisser & the 9mm." As he leaves, Kyle then removes the magazine of his AKM & finding another magazine in his coat, Gaara armed with a shotgun, silently runs into roofs & prepares to aim at Kyle when suddenly Kyle hears automatic gunfire causing Gaara to his death & falling into the ground, he turns his head & it's Stan armed with a PKM Machine gun & ammunition box underneath the receiver, Wendy armed w/ an AKM, Butters with an AKM+GP-25 grenade launcher, & Ibiki with an PM 63 submachine gun they shouted: "Hey, let's kick some Criminal ass!" then runs out into the street. As they run off into the street, a thug fires his revolver but no one hit, Kyle simply fires his AKM at the thug w/ a single bullet; the rest of the 4 fire at other thugs on a roof. As they run on, a lot of thugs fire at Kyle & the other 4 but they fire back. As a group of 4 thugs carry a woman forcefully, they separate & Kyle follows them & kills them freeing her. Meanwhile Stan, Wendy, Butters & Ibiki fire at a Biker who was to attack them, & soon get attacked by another group who attacks them from a building with Molotov Cocktails but they fired at them successfully. Kyle then attacks thugs & a house nearby is invaded by a thug, but it's thwarted by a woman with a shotgun. Kyle fires at them automatically & getting the thugs killed, another thug is thwarted by a maid who had an attacked him with a spear. Realizing there was no ammo for his AKM, he goes back to his apartment to reload his guns except the Wildey, because there wasn't any .475 left. Cartman then sees him & invades with Deidara from the window of his apartment, just as he was reloading the Browning HP, & the two bastards aim at him; Stan, Wendy, Butters & Ibiki come just in time & mow Cartman & Deidara down with their weapons but Butters gets shot by Cartman, though it causes a nick in the arm & Kyle fires all the last 13 rounds of his browning HP into Cartman's fat body falling down.

"Well now Butters I owe you. How bad is it?" Kyle asks Butters "It's just a flesh nick." Butters answers back "I'll call an ambulance" Kyle replies back but & the other 3 sit in the sofa nearby the phone which Kyle called for 911, Cartman rises up & so would Deidara, & unluckily the 4 vigilantes & the police chief had no ammo left for their guns & no grenades to launch. Cartman hits his chest & shouts:"the two of us have bulletproof, assholes! Just like yours" but Ibiki & Stan tells Cartman & Deidara: "You can't have the 5 of us!" "Bet me!" Cartman & Deidara point their guns at Ibiki & Stan, but Kyle quickly gets his loaded RPG-7 with explosive warhead & fires it at Cartman & Deidara, causing an explosion & Cartman's thugs run to where it happened & the big hole came nothing but the 5 people & looking on, along with their neighbors, the thugs finally left their weapons & ran away, including the remaining bikers. As they left Ibiki told him: "Better get going, I'll buy you some minutes, they'll be finding your ass." With that Kyle soon packs his bags & leaves off out of the neighborhood & finally ending Cartman and his reign of terror.


End file.
